


Graced With Leverage (Art)

by Desiderii



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Eliot Spencer Angst, Found Family, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mixtape, Multi, Music, OT3, Playlist, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: A mixtape based off ofGraced with Leveragebycoppersunshine. This mixtape follows the arc of the fic through Eliot's eyes.Eliot is Graced with killing, property of the vile King Damien Moreau, and through a chance encounter with two extraordinary thieves, he learns precisely what he's truly capable of.Included: cover art, playlist, and liner notes.





	Graced With Leverage (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graced With Leverage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466753) by [coppersunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersunshine/pseuds/coppersunshine). 



> Written for the Leverage Big Bang/Reverse Big Bang (Or the Leverage Dual Bang)! I had a blast reading coppersunshine's fic and crafting a mixtape to suit. Please enjoy!

* * *

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)

* * *

**Playlist & Liner Notes**

  1. [Exile Vilify — The National](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Vg2YS-sFE&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1&index=1)
    * To start us off with Eliot an exile in his own world, vilified as the guard dog of a brutal king. The song has melodic elements of hope and lyrics of despair, questioning again and again even as the answers are intended to frustrate. Beneath it all, however? Tenacity.
  2. [This Town, Your Grave — Innerpartysystem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WkJb8djFNE&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1&index=2)
    * A variation on despair, _This Town, Your Grave_ is the song tied most strongly to King Moreau. Eliot’s forsaken, the one with his hands soaked in blood, and trapped as he is--Graced and cursed with it, unable to change.
  3. [Grinder’s Blues — Poets of the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFII9UTrH9k&index=3&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * Somehow, though, Eliot still retains a spark...a spark that could lead to something bigger if allowed to be fanned. He’s under the thumb of the Man, alone with his demons and tired of his own nature, but the whole despair thing? Unsustainable. As the song says, “I’ve gotta find my way out of Hell.”
  4. [The Army Inside — Lacuna Coil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQfBYlYpPg4&index=4&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * Eliot becomes the Council. A one-man-army. He couldn’t wait another moment, and started his campaign. _The Army Inside_ is a song of determination, the point where desperation turns into resolve.
  5. [Good Morning Moon - Marian Call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab2_7WQzulA&index=5&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * Parker’s song! Eliot meets a pair of thieves in an unexpected place. Lighter than the rest of the songs, brighter, more playful, _Good Morning Moon_ injects a note of glorious possibility and a whole new world of nocturnal shenanigans. Who _is_ to say they’re falling if they miss the ground?
  6. [Demons — Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1&index=6)
    * Eliot, with his demons, is absolutely 100% uncertain about these new people and how they should be interacting with him. He’s Moreau’s rabid dog, and his Grace will send him straight to Hell. His demons hide in plane sight, you can see them in his eyes. But then...he’s not the only one, is he?
  7. [Daughter of My Sins — Chris Hadfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCiXYhWSBrY&index=7&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * Now that Eliot’s met Parker and Hardison, he knows, however, that he’s reaching the point of no return, that there _will_ be an endpoint in the rapidly approaching future. Now that he’s an adult and has sorted out right from wrong (as best he can, considering his lifetime under the king’s abusive control), his continued sorrow is directly tied to his continued action (and inaction).
  8. [Blood on my Hands — The Used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caH9Bl2ug3k&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1&index=8)
    * Honestly, Eliot’s baffled that Parker and Hardison don’t see what kind of monster he is. They’re challenging him to shuck Moreau’s yoke, and the way they look at him… _Blood on my Hands_ is a little sharper, a little more harder, a little more rock’n’roll with an edge of metal. The last gasp of Eliot bucking the path he’d decided on when he decided he wanted to change.
  9. [Up The Wolves — The Mountain Goats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PO4r9m_6Xk&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1&index=9)
    * Eliot accepts the others, and accepts that he’s doing this. His past is...fuckin’ awful, but maybe...he can do better. He could get out. Maybe. No. Yes. Yes, he’s going to absolutely do better and lay waste to his king and all the others. The wolf will return and bare his teeth and he’s going to be ready to fucking bite the hand that’s struck him again and again. Former regrets aside, _Up The Wolves_ is a promise of his future destruction.
  10. [Lions! — LIGHTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcKha_9spIc&index=11&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * The ending note of triumph, where Eliot delivers a resounding _fuck you_ to Moreau. Eliot’s been forged in the flames of his demons. He’s learned how to stand, to get up off his knees, and he’s not afraid anymore. He’s ready for whatever challenge, and he motherfuckin’ welcomes them.
  11. [Home — Phillip Phillips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTg1n95--KE&index=10&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqG_ivOIFsDoPqDhmQm_sqk1)
    * Hardison’s song, _Home_ is the invitation to the family he’s found. Eliot’s lost, and has been lost, and could be lost again, but he can _always be found_. He’s not alone anymore, demons be damned. They’re in this together.




End file.
